Explosive growth in computer networks in the last two decades has changed the uses of computers dramatically. The largest computer network, commonly known as the Internet or World Wide Web (“WWW”), is now connecting millions of computing devices in the world, providing services like e-mail, file transfer, and hypermedia information retrieval across different computer platforms. Increasingly, organizations such as companies, educational institutions, service providers and the like depend on networks that operate inside an organization (hereinafter referred to as an “enterprise network”) and also connect to external networks such as the Internet. With the rapid growth of computer network technology, the management of software that executes in a networking environment has gained in importance. For example, as additional computing devices are interconnected through various networks, computing device security in the form of antivirus software has become increasingly important.
A large number of application programs and files used by computing devices need periodic updates. Many updates are of vital importance, such as those updates that involve antivirus software. Recently, network-based systems have been developed that distribute software updates as a download over a computer network such as the Internet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,204, to Donohue et al., describes a system that provides software updates from a Web site. The software updates may be automatically installed based on the perceived needs of a computing device or the software updates may be installed manually based on input received from a user.
Installing and maintaining software in an enterprise network environment is a major cost to organizations. This is particularly the case where a large number of networked computing devices are involved, each computing device having a large number of application programs and possible software updates. As the number of computing devices in an enterprise network increases, it becomes progressively more difficult to maintain each computing device in a condition that maximizes security and functionality. Even though distribution of software updates has improved, system administrators of enterprise networks are not able to easily maintain all computing devices in an enterprise network with the most recent software updates.
In light of the above-identified problems, it would be beneficial to have a system that distributes and installs software updates to all computing devices in an enterprise network. Desirably, an administrator would have control over the updates installed and could schedule installations of the software updates. The present invention is directed to providing such a system.